


The Delight Of a Memory

by muselesswriter



Series: Cursed; monthly prompts [5]
Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselesswriter/pseuds/muselesswriter
Summary: Pym revisits an old memory of the guy that could've been the love of her life if things worked out the way they should.
Relationships: Dof/Pym (Cursed)
Series: Cursed; monthly prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000485
Kudos: 7





	The Delight Of a Memory

The moments they shared were few and treasured, the one time she allowed her heart to see beyond casualties and fall in love, it was all taken away from her too soon, the red-headed woman walked alongside the bay, thinking of her dead Viking boyfriend and how their relationship began.

How they first met and he appeared as out of nowhere like a true saviour, the sun shined behind him giving him a big halo of warmth and magic all at once, he gave her his hand and she instantly knew that’s a hand she would love to hold onto for a while, and perhaps even for the rest of her life, he showed her that life is still worth living.

They had so little time together, but Pym often revisits those memories, mourn the lost even, like right now, as the cold air hit her newly braided hair, it reminded her of when the Red Spear landed on the shore of the enemies and sat a camp near the ships, Pym saw horrors that day and a walk near the water seemed the best way to calm her mind, Dof saw it as an opening, an excuse for him to be with her for more than few stolen minutes.

“ _Minnow_ ” he shouted, the woman stopped and within seconds the blond tall raider was by her side, they began walking again, side by side, both wanting to speak but never finding the right words, mouths were opened but words never came out a few times, Dof sighed in frustration, gaining a laugh from the Fey woman.

_“What’s funny?”_ he asked amused, clueless even, the fey shook her head “ _nothing_ ” the raider pouted _“had fun being a formidable healer who never lost a patient before?”_ he teased, both knowing Pym would’ve been a good healer that if she finished her education, but truth be told, she never lost a patient before since she never had real duties before.

She groaned _“had fun trading?”_ she teased as well, if he’s going there she might play the game as well _“low blow, Minnow”_ he said pretending to be hurt, being all dramatic about it _“can you heal broken hearts? cause you just broke mine!”_ the woman gasped, the perfect blond left her speechless “ _you_!” she pushed him playfully, caught him off guard, he fell on his butt to the sand.

Pym took a minute to laugh at her handiwork, Dof didn’t seem to mind hearing her laugh fill the air, he rather enjoyed it, even if it was at the expense of embarrassing himself, his cheeks turned a light shade of red, Pym finally stopped laughing after what seemed like forever, and for a moment, she was mesmerized by his sight, so beautiful, so humble, her knight in shining armour, or in this case, her Viking with a sandy rear.

She walked to him and offered him a hand _“so kind of the great healer to finally let her mercy fall upon me and offer a helping hand”_ he joked, his hand reaching for hers, they touched and it was a cosmic moment where the two felt love spreading in the air, both blushing now _“don’t make me change my mind raider”_ she said, recollecting herself.

The man raised a brow at her _“oh is that’s so?”_ she nodded _“it is I fear”_ he smirked and dragged her into the sand, she fell on top of him with a yelp, they both laughed _“did the great Minnow learn her lesson?”_ the blond one said, looking up at the redheaded fey who narrowed her eyes at him _“stop calling me that, you know I hate it!”_ she sighed.

He smiled sheepishly _“stop calling you the great?”_ she hit him in the arm gently but he dramatically rubbed it _“no, that one feel free to call me, even more, if you wish”_ he chuckled _“then what shall I call you, my lady?”_ the woman shrugged _“would you use my name if I tell you or would you keep calling me Minnow anyways?”_ he smiled and she got her answer.

_“You know me too well Minnow”_ he joked _“my Minnow”_ he leaned up against her, and she leaned down their faces getting closer and so were their lips, they looked at each other with lust, this was going to happen, Pym’s heart was racing, she wondered if the manblood could hear it, but what she didn’t know was that he was the same, their lips were close, so close, one more movement and they’d be sealed and she’d have an answer to the question she always asked herself, how would his lips feel on mine?

_“Fetch the Healer!”_ a voice roared from the campsite, Pym groaned and rolled off of him, standing up to both of her feet, a second before the Red Spear arrived _“what are you_ _doing_?” the woman with dark hair demanded, _“I… uh… I-”_ the younger one stuttered _“I hurt my ankle, she was healing me”_ Dof lied, the captain didn’t buy it though but she decided to let it slide anyway _“come with me, Olaf needs your attention”_ she grabbed the woman by the arm and dragged her to the campsite.

Pym turned to look at Dof, mumbling a thank you, he replied with a little wink and got up, then both of them attended their duties.

Their time together was so little, yet Pym found herself remembering him so often, her hand found it’s way to the necklace he gave her, the one he believed had the power to protect, he was a silly man, but he was indeed her silly man.


End file.
